1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the control of the displacement arrangement of a guide bar of a warp knitting machine or the like. The invention is directed to an arrangement for the control of the displacement movement of a guide bar of a warp knitting machine or the like with the assistance of a summation which, during the working cycle, in a timely manner, displaces influenceable setting arrangements for the underlap displacement and th overlap displacement.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
In a known arrangement of this type (DE-OS 3,213,663 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,508) there is provided a summation drive operable in the longitudinal direction. The summation drive is continually in power-transferring contact over at least one biased curved surface in a plurality of elements, the elements acting through the free end of the summing arrangement upon the relevant guide bar. There exist underlap setting arrangements which influence the position of these curved surfaces for the purpose of changing the axial separation of neighboring elements. Certain of these setting arrangements each have an impulse roller which is mounted for positioning along the curved surface of an element and which is supported on the neighboring element by means of an intermediate member. For the operation of the setting arrangements there are provided eccentric cams which, being steerable by means of a switching coupling are rotatable thru 180.degree..
For the producing an overlap displacement, a setting curve carrier contacts the end of the summing drive distal to the guide bar. This carrier takes the form of a control disc, whose axis is rigidly located. This gives rise to a predetermined degree of overlap which cannot be adjusted during operation.
In another modification of this system the overlap displacement control arrangement is equipped with an eccentric cam, a switch and an impulse roller, in the same manner as the underlap displacement setting arrangement. With such a modification one may choose in each cycle whether one wishes to carry out an overlap or not. However, this gives rise to a rather substantial amount of switching of the setting arrangement since this switching must happen at least when sequential overlaps occur in the same direction, the latter occurring both in the underlap time period as well as the overlap time period. Since the known, appropriate, setting arrangements can only work with one speed, this has the consequence that the displacement time in the underlap is the same as the displacement time in the overlap. Thus, one must give up the more usual, longer displacement time of the underlap. The displacement of the overlap is determined by the impulse curved surfaces, that is to say, a maximum of one needle space. A different overlap displacement is therefore not possible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the foregoing type in which, however, the setting arrangements for the underlap displacement and the setting arrangement for the overlap displacement are separated from each other but wherein, nevertheless, one may choose the manner of the overlap.